1. Technical Field
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to medical therapy systems, and more particularly, to electrode systems such as medical electrodes including one or more acoustic sensors and systems for analyzing heart sounds detected by the one or more acoustic sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival. These efforts are expensive and have a limited success rate, and cardiac arrest, among other conditions, continues to claim the lives of victims.
To protect against cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments, some at-risk subjects may use a non-invasive bodily-attached ambulatory medical monitoring and treatment device, such as the LifeVest® wearable cardioverter defibrillator available from ZOLL LifedCor Corporation, a subsidiary of ZOLL Medical Corporation. To remain protected, the subject wears the device nearly continuously while going about their normal daily activities, while awake, and while asleep.